Stormwolf
by Ryanwan
Summary: Arendelle is at war with an overwhelming enemy and its government has lost faith in the Lord of Arendelle, Queen Elsa’s second in command. Fredrik Cormac is replaced by his son, Ryan. But he is unwanted and surrounded by skepticism because he was born blind. He must push through the doubt, but only with the help of his family and perhaps... even find love at the end of it all.
1. Chapter One

_Dedicated to my niece, Peggy, who was born on February 1, 2019_

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Arendelle 1842

These were dark times. Times where all hope shall soon seem lost.

A year has past now since Snow Queen Elsa's coronation and the Eternal Winter, and Arendelle is at war with the Southern Isles. Elsa was still attempting to get used to being Queen of Arendelle whilst spending as much time as she could with her younger sister, Princess Anna, while her second in command, the Lord of Arendelle, Fredrik Cormac, struggles to keep the peace. But peace had already been lost.

Elsa has learned that it is not as easy as it originally looked. Despite all the training to be the monarch she had been received over the years while she tried to control her abilities, she still struggled to keep up with all of the work. She now sat at the head of the table, having dinner with Anna and her boyfriend, Kristoff Bjorgman, who aided Anna in bringing her back and saving Arendelle.

"Elsa, are you alright?," Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Just thinking on something that was brought up during the last council meeting."

"What?"

"The Lord of Arendelle, Fredrik Cormac, is struggling to maintain the peace talks with the Southern Isles. Their navy has been attacking our cousin, Rapunzal's kingdom, Corona, as well as surrounding territories, including our own. Both he and council believe that the invasion of Corona is imminent."

"Invasion?!," Anna exclaimed, and Elsa nodded in confirmation. "What can we do?"

"We have two-thirds of our forces in Corona to assist, but there's only so much we can do since we too are under pressure from the Southern Isles. I suppose we will have to see what the House of the People will say. I need both of you to be there."

"Me as well, your Majesty?," Kristoff asked, surprised. Over the few years since the coronation, Elsa and Kristoff had still been trying to get to know each other. While it has been easy for Elsa, Kristoff was still struggling to get used to living with the Royal Family.

"Of course," Elsa said. "And I have told you before, you may call me Elsa, Kristoff. You've been living with us for a year now. And I've considered you family ever since you helped me and my sister."

"...Thank you... Elsa."

"What'll happen if Corona is taken?," Anna asked.

"They'll likely attempt to attack us next. We're the real target, they are ashamed by what Hans had done, but... I think it's more because of me. They're afraid of my powers."

"Elsa... you can control them now. We just need to show them that."

She slowly nodded, though she was still quite worried.

"Unfortunately, the House and the council are losing confidence in Fredrik. They are tired of him trying to continue to negotiate for peace when it has failed time and again. They wish for him to step down and have someone else run my government. It's a shame really. He's such a kind man... just tired."

"Who'd be his successor?," Kristoff asked.

"In all likelihood... his son, Marcus Cormac," Elsa answered. "He's the Chancellor of Arendelle, so he is his father's second in command. But enough of that, let's finish eating."

They both nodded and finished rather quickly. They all then went straight to bed, wondering what the next day would bring them.

The Next Day

The House of the People Building was located nearby the castle. Built half as large as the castle itself, it was located in front of the town square.

It was chaotic and loud, as the house was still split. Between those who held Fredrik Cormac responsible for leaving their kingdom defenseless, and those who still believed that peace negotiations were still the answer. Elsa sat between them the two parties with Anna and Kristoff in the seats to her left and right.

"Order!!!," the head servant, Kai, yelled, striking his gavel. "The leader of the Opposition Party, Cato Pax, has the floor."

"Your Majesty...," a man as tall as Elsa, with average build and silver hair despite being her age, began to say before more arguing erupted for a moment. "Your Majesty... perhaps I have not been clear enough!!! If that is indeed the case, then allow me to repeat myself!! I and the Opposition... due to his constant failures in bringing about peace... hold Lord Fredrik Cormac personally responsible for leaving us completely unprepared to face the Southern Isles!!!!"

The house once again erupted with both sides arguing and filling the chamber with anger. Elsa looked to her right to see the subject of it all, Fredrik Cormac. The old lord was about her height as well, with gray hair and a beard. He wore a mainly black suit with a white shirt and a teal vest. He carried a cane that had a crocus on it, which was the symbol of Arendelle and generally carried by the Lord of Arendelle.

"Order!!! Order in the chamber!!!," Kai yelled again.

"We are at war, your Majesty," Cato continued. "Make no mistake on that. Perhaps Cormac has indeed proven himself capable of leading us in peacetime... but he has also proven himself incapable of leading us in wartime!!! Therefore, we are prepared to form a coalition government during this time of war. But we will _never_... I repeat _never_... do so under the leadership of Fredrik Cormac who has lost all of the confidence of this House!! So we demand... step down, and let us find a new leader!!!"

"Where is he?," a man next to Fredrik said as the House continued to argue. He looked much like the old man, with the same kind of clothing but with a black vest on and the same kind of hairstyle but brown colored.

"He said he needed to keep Peggy company," a man with brown hair and a grey suit above the man answered. "Doubt he'd want to be part of this anyway."

"Who are those men talking over there, Elsa?," Anna asked, seeing them talking.

"The one next to Fredrik is his son, Marcus, the Chancellor. The one above him is his assistant, Ashe Rogers," she answered but then saw everything was now getting out of hand and so she dropped the temperature to get their attention. "I believe we ought to conclude this meeting now. Thank you all for coming in."

After a moment of silence, the men then began to walk out.

"Well... that went well," Kristoff commented.

"How do you deal with that kind of madness everyday?"

"I must because that's politics."

"Your Majesty?," Kai said, getting their attention.

"Yes, Kai?," Elsa said.

"Lord Fredrik wishes to extend an invitation to you and your family to his home for dinner."

"...Tell him we will gladly accept the invitation. So long as Kristoff is invited also."

"I believe the invitation included as well, your Majesty, but I shall tell him nonetheless."

Kai then walked over and told Fredrik and he mouthed 'Of course' towards the queen. Elsa then smiled and she, Anna and Kristoff walked out.

Later that night, in the Lord of Arendelle's home, which was similar to the castle in shape and design, but smaller and in the other side of town. The Lord of Arendelle's own Council Room was set for dinner, with the Queen at one end, with Anna and Kristoff on with side of her. Fredrik sat at the other end with Marcus and Ashe on either side of him. Also, Elsa's most trusted advisor, Hailee Rogers and her brother, Ethan, the Captain of the Guard. The other members of the Royal Council were there as well.

"I thank you all for joining me here tonight," Fredrik said. "I wanted to you all to know that I shall step down tomorrow as Lord of Arendelle."

"...Are you certain that you should?," Elsa asked.

"I am old, your Majesty. And since Pax and the others refuse to work with my party so long as I am the Lord... my hands are tied. I wanted you all know first, as you are all those who I most respect."

"Well, thank you for that then," Anna said. "Who will be your successor?"

"His son, your Highness," a council member said. "No question about that."

"Indeed, our Chancellor," another said.

"Thank you all for your confidence in me," Marcus said then turned to Elsa. "I shall ensure that the restoration of peace between us and the Southern Isles goes smoothly and swiftly, your Majesty."

"Your confidence in your abilities is commendable, Chancellor. But let us see what your father has to say in the matter of succession."

He nodded and everyone turned to the old man, who was muttering something to himself.

"Father?," Marcus said, nudging Fredrik a little and he looked up at his son. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. Forgive me, your Majesty. As I said before, I am old," he said, earning some chuckles and a snicker from the princess. "Haha... I was thinking on something that I should probably share with you in private."

"Very well then," Elsa said.

"Back to the matter at hand then. Under normal circumstances, the Chancellor of Arendelle would become the Lord, should his or her predecessor were to be forced to resign. However, these _are not_ normal circumstances, therefore I shall not name my son my successor."

There were some gasps and whispering amongst the table while the royal family looked surprised, and Marcus was shocked.

"Can he do that?," Anna asked quietly.

"He is still the Lord technically so he can choose who will succeed him," Kristoff reasoned.

"True, but they must be approved by me," Elsa said then turned back to Fredrik. "If not Chancellor Cormac, then who might I ask?"

"The Cormacs have been the Lords and Ladies of Arendelle for eight generations," Fredrik said. "Our name is well known. Therefore, a Cormac must be the new Lord in this time of war."

"...No... you can't possibly mean...," Marcus said. "Father, it _must_ be me!!"

"Calm yourself, Marcus. Perhaps we should have the private discussion now. If it is alright with you, your Majesty?"

"...Very well," Elsa said and they walked out to Fredrik's study. "Who were you referring to before, Fredrik?"

"...I had three children," Fredrik said, surprising the young queen. "Only your parents knew. My late wife had twins when Marcus was seven. She died shortly after. I named them Mallory and Ryan."

"Why keep them secret?"

"Marcus has always blamed them for my wife's death so I feared for their safety. Also... I needed to think on the reputation of the Cormac family. We're seen almost as highly as the royal family as you know."

"Fredrik... I think we both know that hiding one's own children away from the world is the worst thing a person can do. Even if it's on the best of intentions," she said and he lowered his head in agreement. "There is more to the story though, isn't there?"

"Indeed," he answered. "For one, Ryan was born blind."

This surprised the queens as she did not expect this at all.

"Blind?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Growing up, unfortunately, I could not give them enough attention. Ryan and I have always had a complicated relationship, but... Mallory... loved me no matter what. She got married about four years ago. She had a daughter, Margaret."

Fredrik stopped talking and looked down and for a moment, Elsa saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"She died, didn't she?" Elsa guessed.

"...Yes. Her husband died a few months afterward... a broken heart. Leaving Margaret an orphan. Ryan took her in, being her godfather and her uncle, and he has been trying to be like a father to her ever since."

"...Did anyone else know?" Elsa asked with a tear in her eye at the tragedy.

"Yes... your parents did," Fredrik said. "Your mother tutored them when she wasn't spending time with you or your sister. Your father also taught Ryan."

"So, you intend to make Ryan Cormac, your blind secret son, the new Lord of Arendelle?"

"Yes... I have made many mistakes, your Majesty. My son... he has such potential... I believe he could find a way to end this war, whatever the cost."

"...Let us discuss this... tomorrow," Elsa said and after a moment, he nodded. "Goodnight... Lord of Arendelle. I wish things had turned out differently for you."

He nodded once more and bowed his head. She began to walk out and as she walked out, she saw Marcus was waiting outside of the room.

"Goodnight, Chancellor."

"Your Majesty, " he said before walking into the room.

Elsa returned to the dining room where Anna and the others were waiting at still.

"Anna, Kristoff, come. It's time to leave, " she said and they got up and said their goodbyes. "Hailee? Ethan?"

The two siblings immediately got up and walked over to the queen, bowing slightly when they got close.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Hailee asked.

"What do you know of a man by the name of Ryan Cormac?"

"Ryan? He's our cousin, your Majesty," Ethan answered, surprising the young queen. "Fredrik is our mother's older brother. Our little sister, Maura, works for him as his assistant."

"Hmm... Lord Fredrik failed to mention that. No matter. I would like you to give me a full report on your cousin, everything you believe I should know."

"It will be done, Queen Elsa," Hailee answered. "Does our uncle intend to make him his successor?"

She discreetly nods and they gave off no immediate reaction but they nodded and the queen left.

"What's going on, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa did not answer as she was in deep thought.

"...I'm sorry, Anna. Fredrik has just given me a lot to think about."

"Do you want to talk about it?," Kristoff asked and she shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, Kristoff but I think it's best I think in this alone."

Her family nodded and they soon reached home, where they settled in for the night.

The Next Morning

The next morning, a young woman awoke and got ready for the day. She was about Princess Anna's age, with long, dirty blonde hair and was about Anna's height as well.

The home she lived in was not hers however. It belonged to one of her relatives, whom she worked for. It was located on the outskirts of Arendelle, close to the base of the North Mountain. It looked much like Fredrik's home, only smaller and a lot less flashy. She put on a black and white casual dress and went into a room down the hall.

"Maggie, are you up yet?," she said, walking in.

She walked in and walked over to the bed where a girl about the age of four slept. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes. The woman shook her slightly and the child slowly awoke.

"...Good morning, Aunt Maura," she said slowly and with a yawn, making the woman smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Now you must get up as you your breakfast should be ready soon. And we have to wake your uncle up as well."

Maggie immediately became wide awake at the mention of her beloved uncle. Ever since her parents had passed away, they had grown even closer than they had already been. Maggie then got herself up and Maura helped her wash up and get changed into a violet and white casual dress.

"How'd you like your hair today?," Maura asked.

"Like the queen's!!," she exclaimed making Maura chuckle and she put her hair into a braid similar to the Snow Queen's.

"Your Majesty..."

Maura then gave a little bow and Maggie just giggles at her.

"Come on, let's go wake up your lazybones of an uncle."

They walked over to the room across the hall. It was dark as the thick curtains were closed over the windows Maura opened them as Maggie got up on the bed and began jumping the lump in it.

"Come on, come on!! Uncle Ryan, it's time to get up!!," Maggie said before she was pulled down and started to be tickled all over, making her laugh uncontrollably.

The lump revealed itself to be a man, about five foot seven, with slightly long brown hair and pale, blurred out blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!!," he asked jokingly. "Maybe I should start jumping on _your_ bed to wake you up."

"No!!!"

"No? Okay."

He let her go and she got down and ran over to Maura who had been laughing at their antics.

"Good morning, cousin," Maura said.

"Good morning, Maura. Any messages or business this morning."

"No business and no messages have received thus far. I myself only woke a half hour ago as well. I do believe Ashe will coming over soon."

"Very well. Let us all have some breakfast," he said, reaching his hand out.

Maura was quick to take it and she helped him. She began to help him over to the bathroom so he could wash himself. Afterwards, she helped him dress into a suit with an overcoat instead of a regular suit jacket. He then grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it over his eyes, covering them.

They all then walked down to the dining room, with Maggie helping her uncle by holding his hand.

"Thank you, Peggy," Ryan said, using his nickname for his niece.

"You're welcome," she said and sat to the right of him. "Can we go and play after breakfast?"

"Let's wait until Ashe comes by and sees what he wants first."

"Okay."

They all then ate their breakfast and headed into the study to relax. About an hour later or so, Ashe arrived.

"Uncle Ashe!!," Peggy yelled when she saw Ashe and immediately ran over and hugged his legs.

"Hello, Maggie," he said, picking her up to give her a hug then set her down and looked at Ryan. "Hello, old friend."

"Not that old, Ashe. Not that old. At least not yet. How can I help you?"

"I have a message. It's from the queen... and your father."

This brought silence to the room and Ryan immediately got up.

"Maura, take Peggy into the other room for a moment."

She nodded and picked up the child and they both walked out.

"I had it translated into Braille so you can read it," Ashe said and walked over and led Ryan over to the desk and handed the letter to him.

He opened it and soon began to move his fingers over the Braille lettering. As he read it, his eyes widened behind the cloth.

"...W-What??," he said.

"What is it?"

"...I'm to meet with the queen... to take over as the new Lord of Arendelle."

After a few moments, the shock initially wore off enough to call girls back in.

"I'm to meet with Queen Elsa at noon. What's the time now?," Ryan asked.

"About 10:30," Maura answered as she handed him his walking stick. "Are you nervous?"

"More of meeting the queen than anything else. Especially after hearing so much about her from her parents, God rest their souls."

"Hmm... Peggy, would you like to meet the royal family?"

"Uh-huh!!," she said and immediately took his hand.

They all walked out of the house and got into a carriage, which immediately began taking them to the castle, while Maura stayed behind to attend to matters at home.

"Why are you meeting the queen for, Uncle Ryan?"

"Your grandfather is stepping down as the Lord of Arendelle. ...I shall replace him."

"You mean you'll rule Arendelle?!," she asked and he chuckled.

"Not exactly. I shall help the royal family rule Arendelle," he explained.

She nodded in understanding and after about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the castle and were greeted by Kai and the head maid, Gerda.

"Mr. Cormac, Mr. Rogers, and Miss Cormac, welcome," Kai said walking up to them. "Ryan, we weren't expecting you until noon."

"Which is why I'm here now," he said and Kai nodded and guided him and Ashe to the Queen's study as Gerda, the head maid of the castle, brought Peggy to the library.

"You might have to wait a little while since your uncle is quite early," she said.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Gerda just smiled at this.

"I'm going to go for a moment, so you just stay here and be a good girl."

Peggy nodded and Gerda walked out to attend to other business. Peggy began exploring the library, looking at the paintings and trying to read the titles of a few of the books. Then the door opened but she couldn't see anyone coming in.

"Hello?," she said and then some unexpected showed itself.

A small snowman appeared and saw her.

"Oh, hi!! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said and soon her shocked face turned into a grin and she quickly hugged the snowman. "Aww..."

"I'm Maggie Cormac."

"Hey, your hair looks like Elsa's a little."

"You know the queen?"

"Yeah, she created me. You wanna play?"

She quickly nodded and they began playing in the library. Later on, they were joined by someone else. Maggie turned to see none other than the princess herself.

"There you are, Olaf. What are you doing here?," she asked, not yet seeing the child.

"I was playing with my new friend, Maggie," he said and she looked to see her.

"Oh hello there, Maggie. I'm Anna."

"Your Highness," she said giving her a little curtsy, which made her smile at this.

"Oh, there's no need for that. I've never like that kind of stuff. But what might you be doing here?"

"My Uncle Ryan is meeting the queen."

"Really? Who might your uncle be?," she asked curiously.

"Ryan Cormac, he said he's the new Lord of Arendelle," she answered.

"...Oh, well, how about I keep you company?"

She nodded excitedly and she began playing with her and Olaf.

Meanwhile, Kai has finally brought Ryan and Ashe to the Queen's study, where she was still speaking to Fredrik at.

"So, why not your eldest son? You never gave a reason last night," Elsa asked.

"Sadly, I could not stop arrogance from taking over my son's mind," Fredrik answered. "He's also too ambitious for his own good and quite uncaring for the people, as much as it pains me to say about my own son. Also, Ryan is the only member of my party that Pax and the Opposition will support."

She then stood from her chair quickly, clearly anxious and unsure and Fredrik quickly followed suit.

"I had Hailee and Ethan give me a report on their cousin. His personality and state of mind is what concerns me the most. He is temperamental, stubborn and sarcastic. And ever since his sister had passed away, he has almost been charged with negligence of duty as he chooses to care for his niece rather than perform the duties of a member of the House."

"Yes, that is all true. But I assure you, he could be one of the greatest Lords Arendelle has ever had. Even with his disability. The man however is as you mentioned, quite family bound. He and Mallory were inseparable when she was still alive."

"He lacks judgment," Elsa pointed out.

"He will many people to assist him and keep him on task," he reasoned.

"I hope you are right."

Kai then appeared at the door.

"Your Majesty, Ryan Cormac has arrived with Ashe Rogers and Margaret Cormac."

"Wow, not even I'm this early for such meetings."

"He's always been that way."

She then took the old man's hand and held on it.

"I accept your resignation as Lord of Arendelle. I'm so very, very sorry that it came to this."

"...Thank you, your Majesty," he said. "I know you will find a way to end this war. Because you are your parents' daughter. Perhaps... with my son's help... you can end it even faster."

She gave him a smile and let go to meet Ryan at the door.

She gestured Kai to show them in and Ashe came into view first.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing.

"Mr. Rogers," she said then he guided Ryan to the door and it felt like her heart skipped a beat for a moment. "M-Mr. Cormac, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, your Majesty," he said with a bow, then gestured Ashe to leave, giving him a nod.

Ashe then left and Ryan slowly walked into the room.

"I believe you know why you've been called here."

"I couldn't even begin to imagine why I'm here," he joked, earning a chuckle from the young queen.

"Haha... Ryan Cormac, do you swear to aid me in ruling over the people and the kingdom of Arendelle with fairness and firmness?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to run the government which stands in my name?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear... to defend the people of Arendelle and it's allies during this time of war, during the times of peace and war that are to come?," she asked and he paused for only a moment.

"...I swear," he said.

"Very well. Approach me."

She held out her hand and watched as Ryan slowly and carefully walked towards her. He waved his hands around slightly. She felt slight pity at seeing this and decided to help him and walked closer to him and placed her hand in his. He nodded in thanks and his kissed the Arendelle signet ring on which she was wearing.

"Congratulations... Lord of Arendelle."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Since your father was adamant that you'd replace him, I have arranged that you and your niece are to live here in the castle to make your job easier considering your... disability. Do you have any objections?"

"No objections here. I think that Peggy would love to live here," he stated.

"Peggy?," Elsa asked.

"My name for Margaret. It's what I call her. And if I may, your Majesty, between you and me... she seems to admire you a great deal."

"Oh really?," she asked and he nodded. "That's surprising. Perhaps I should introduce myself to her sometime."

"I cannot imagine how much that would mean to her... and me," he said. "Under normal circumstances, we are to meet regularly, I believe."

"Indeed. But since you shall be living here, we can speak whenever we wish. Besides, up until last night, I had no idea you existed, so I'd like to know my Lord of Arendelle better."

He nodded in understanding and there was a small silence between them.

"...I suppose we should both get back to work," Elsa said.

"That would probably be a good idea, yes, your Maj-."

"Please, call me Elsa. Formality gets very tiring after a while."

"Very well. If we are dropping formality, then please call me Ryan," he said and Elsa nodded. "I suppose we shall speak again soon."

"Yes... we will speak again at dinner," Elsa said and Ryan slowly began walk backwards, keeping himself facing her. "Why do you wear that cloth over your eyes?"

"I've been told my eyes make others uncomfortable."

"You may take it off if you wish when you're in my presence, it will not bother me. For a future reference."

He nodded as he backed out of the room completely and Ashe grabbed his shoulder and gave the queen a nod, which she returned.

' _I did not expect him to be so handsome,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Wait... why would I think that?_ '

When they were far away enough, Ryan spoke up

"Is she beautiful?," he asked.

"Sorry, what?," Ashe asked.

"She has... and if you repeat this to anyone else, I'll beat you with my cane... she has the voice of an angel. Is she beautiful?"

"...Yes, she is. Both she and her sister are probably the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"...Thank you. Ashe... you will be the new Chancellor of Arendelle."

"...Thank you, my Lord. I won't fail you," Ashe promised.

"I know," Ryan said back. "Now we can only hope that I don't fail."

 **Hope you liked this. I know Chancellor is usually the title of the one who handles money in a kingdom, but that's not true in this story. Until the next chapter is up, see you all later.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here's the next chapter. There was recently a trailer to Frozen 2, so Elsa, Anna and Kristoff look like how they are in the trailer, just so everyone knows.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

"So, how is our beloved queen, anyway?," Ashe asked as he lead Ryan to his new council room.

"She's nervous and skeptical of me," he said. "I don't blame her, as I am the same."

"If we're being honest, I am as well. I believe almost everybody is."

"Those who have doubts are amongst the wisest of us all."

"Hmm... so, who shall be on your council?," the new Chancellor asked.

"Uhh... you," he answered as he ran his fingertips along the council table. It was quite similar to Queen Elsa's council table, if not a bit smaller. "My father and my brother, Marcus. Oh, and of course Cato Pax. Also someone from the military as well, I've got an idea as to who. Doesn't matter who else as long as you and those three are on my council."

"Very well. Keeping you enemies close, sir?"

"Much more complicated than that, unfortunately," Ryan said as he found his chair and sat down in it. "The party would throw me out of office if I don't include them in my administration."

"Milord?," Gerda said coming in.

"Gerda? Why aren't you with my niece?"

"Oh, I left for a moment and I returned to see Princess Anna playing with her and Olaf, so I decided not to disturb them. Though I believe she's beginning to miss her uncle."

"Very well, I'll be but a moment," he said and she nodded before walking out. "Who's Olaf?"

"A snowman that the queen made with her powers during the Eternal Winter," Ashe said as he stood across the table. "You know I heard that the party was quite dead set on making your brother, Marcus, the new Lord. Kind of like an inherited succession I suppose. But your father wouldn't have it."

"Oh, I'm sure they did. I haven't the slightest idea as to why my father made me his successor, so I ought to speak to him sometime. Whatever reason it was, my father is even more of a fool than I took him for to have me be the next Lord. This is a time of war and they've put a blind man at the wheel of the ship that is our kingdom. A blind man with no experience in war, no less."

"Well, do not forget that we have a queen leading us with no experience in war as well. Hardly anyone in this castle knows anything on the matters of war, considering Arendelle has been in relative peace for almost half a century."

"Then I suppose we'd best learn," he said, standing up and Ashe went over to help him. "And we'd best learn fast. Or we will lose all that we hold most dear."

Ashe said nothing to this but helped him to the library, where they began to hear laughing. Ashe opened the door and chuckled slightly. He saw Anna and Maggie on the ground, Anna tickling her and Olaf just giggling at the sight. When they heard him chuckle, they stopped and Maggie's smile widened even more and she ran over to hug her uncle, who picked her up.

"Did you get to meet the queen?!," she asked.

"I did. You're looking at the new Lord of Arendelle," Ryan said.

"Oh, you're the new Lord?," Anna said.

"So it would seem, your Highness."

"Oh please, call me Anna. I hate formality. Hate it."

"Then I believe we shall get along just fine... Anna. I am Ryan Cormac, middle child of Fredrik and Sarah Cormac."

"Wait, what?! I thought he only had one child."

"You may wish to speak with your sister, the queen. She might be able to explain better."

Anna slowly nodded, still surprised at what she had learned.

"Okay... I guess I'll go now and ask her. It was nice to meet you, Maggie. I hope we see each other again soon."

"Me too. Bye, Anna."

Anna smiled at this and she walked out as Kai walked over.

"My Lord?," he said.

"Yes, Kai?"

"I would first like to say congratulations to you, and also before he left the castle, your father hoped to have a moment of your time. I believe he's at your old home now."

"...Alright," he said.

Ryan and Peggy later left to begin packing their things as they were to move into the castle with the royal family.

As they left, Anna arrived at the Queen's study and knocked on the door.

"Elsa?"

"Come in, Anna," Elsa said and she opened the door to see her older sister looking at her. "How's your day been?"

"Fun actually. Olaf and I made a new friend today, Maggie."

"Maggie Cormac?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "Did you know Uncle Fredrik had more than one child?"

"I was informed last night," Elsa said as they looked out of the window to see the carriage leaving. "To answer what's likely your next question, yes, he is blind."

"Are you sure about having a blind man as the new Lord? Especially with the war going on?"

"...I'm not sure about any of this right now. But he's the only one the Opposition will accept and put their confidence in."

"...I guess will have to see then, huh?"

"Indeed...," Elsa said.

"He's pretty handsome too, you know?," Anna said and her sister just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh... Anna!!"

"Oh... so you think so too!!"

She rolled her eyes again then used her magic to make her little sister's hair stick up straight and freeze it that way. Anna immediately ran out to try to fix her hair, and Elsa just laughed at this before looking back out at her kingdom.

When Ryan and the others arrived back at their place, they found Fredrik was waiting for them there in Ryan's office.

"Grandpa!!," Peggy yelled and ran to her grandfather, who picked her up.

"Hello, Margaret," he said. "Hello, son."

"Father...," he said. "Peggy, can you go and help Maura pack?"

She nodded and Fredrik put her down and she walked away. They stood in silence for a few moments before they sat down.

"So... how is Peggy doing?," he asked his son.

"She still misses her mother and father," he answered. "...Why?"

"Because your brother-."

"My brother is the excuse. What is the reason?"

"...The reason is that I might be able to see my country at peace one last time with you as it's lord."

"What do you mean?"

"...I'm dying, son," Fredrik said and there was a long pause as Ryan was processing what he had just said. "No one but Hailee knows, as she was the one to give me the diagnosis. I have close to a year left."

"...Does the queen know?," he asked.

"No, she doesn't. I was hoping you could tell her."

"You're a foolish man on two accounts. One, you should've told the queen, you always in form the monarch of such things. Also for thinking that peace can be restored. We're at war and the only way out... is forward."

"Son, we must push for peace-."

"Peace is lost, father. It can only be restored through victory... or defeat."

Fredrik said nothing and soon enough, Peggy and Maura were all ready to move into the castle.

"My lord, it's time," Maura said and nodded before gesturing them to wait for him in the carriage.

"...I shall inform the queen for you. I can only imagine what her reaction shall be," Ryan said and he just continued to look down at the desk they were sitting at. "...I have always understood why you never had time for my sister and I. I do. The Lord of Arendelle is a busy person and having a blind son could've hurt your political relationships. It's just that the pain still lingered despite my comprehension. You were never there for us, and I've always resented you for it. Mallory, however... she loved you despite all of that. She always tried to see the best in everything and everyone. She was the optimist, I'm the pessimist. Before she died, I promised I'd take care of Peggy and try to forgive you... so perhaps now, we can attempt to mend what was broken. But not right now. I'll see you in a few days when I address the House of the People."

Ryan slowly got up and began looking for his cane, which his father quickly handed to him, and he slowly walked out and got into the carriage.

"We're ready now!!," he called out to the driver and soon enough, they were on their way back to The castle.

Meanwhile, Kristoff returned from his job as Royal Ice Master where he was met by a carriage arriving at the same time.

"Any idea who this is, Sven?," he asked his reindeer friend, who simply shrugged.

"Kristoff!!," Anna said, coming up and pecking his lips and scratching the reindeer's head. "Hi, Sven."

"Hey Anna, who's this getting out of the carriage?"

"Oh, that would be the new Lord of Arendelle, along with his cousin and niece."

"Oh. Who did Lord Fredrik recommend?"

"Well, here's the thing... I talked to Elsa after meeting him and...," she began to say and Ryan climbed out of the carriage with Maura's help. She knew she didn't have to say anything as Kristoff could see the similarity.

"...He has another son?!," he said.

"Yup. His name's Ryan. And that's his cousin and Hailee and Ethan's little sister, Maura, and then that's Maggie."

"Anna!!," Maggie yelled and hugged the princess' legs.

"Hey, Maggie!," she said crouching down to hug her. "Hey, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Kristoff, my boyfriend."

"Hello, Maggie," Kristoff said smiling.

"Hi. You're very tall," she said, making them chuckle.

"Yes, he is, isn't he? Oh, and this is Sven."

She turned around and grinned when she saw the reindeer. He sniffed her for a moment before smiling and licked her face, making her laugh.

"Hi, Sven!!"

"Who are you talking to, little lady?," Maura asked them seeing the princess and quickly bowed. "Your Highness."

"No, please don't. Just call me Anna," Anna said and she nodded. "You must be Maura, right?"

"That's right."

"Maura... can you show the servants where to put everything?," Ryan asked and she nodded then said her goodbyes as he took her place. "Nice to hear you again, Anna. But who might this new voice be?"

"Huh?," Kristoff asked, confused and looked to Anna for an explanation.

"He's blind," she whispered.

"Oh... well, uh... I'm Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Ah... so you're the ice master deliverer I've heard so much about. Ryan Cormac, the new Lord of Arendelle," he said, stretching out his hand which Kristoff took and they shook hands.

"Good to meet you. Forgive me, but I have to ask... just how will a blind man be the Lord of Arendelle?"

"Kristoff!!!"

"It's quite alright, Anna. It's a fair question, and in all honesty... I don't know. I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Then Ryan felt something breathing on him, or rather sniffing him.

"Is there a dog next to me?," he asked and Anna snickered.

"Sven might as well be," she joked as the reindeer licked the man's face, much to Ryan's annoyance. "Haha... he likes you and Maggie a lot. He's a reindeer, by the way. Forgot to mention that."

"Hmm... interesting choice for a pet."

Ryan simply pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Anna?," Maggie said.

"Yes, Maggie?"

"Is that the queen up there?"

She turned to see where she was looking and saw that Elsa was watching them talking, and she waved to them, which they returned, except for Ryan for obvious reasons.

"Yup. That's Elsa. You wanna meet her?"

Maggie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when asked this and nodded excitedly.

"Can I, Uncle Ryan, please?!!," she asked.

"...How can I say no to those big eyes of yours?," he replied and after a moment, everyone laughed a little at his joke. "Of course, as long as it's alright with the queen."

"Oh, she'd never refuse to see her sister," Kristoff said.

"Alright then. Peggy... you go ahead. I have to finish setting everything up. I'll see you at dinner."

She hugged his leg for a moment before running over to take Anna's hand and they started walking into the castle.

"There anything Sven and I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually there is, Master Bjorgman" Ryan answered. "How well do you know your way around the castle?"

"Fairly well, I should hope. Anna takes me on the tour every other month," he joked and they both laughed.

"Haha... excellent. Could you walk around the castle? It'll help me figure out where everything is in my head and makes it easier to move around without bumping into everything."

"Oh, sure. I'll need to put Sven in the stables first, though."

"Of course," Ryan said. "I'll just wait here then."

Kristoff quickly walked off with Sven, just as a less welcome person came over to the new Lord.

"Hello, brother," Marcus said, walking next to him.

"...What do you want, Marcus?"

"Whoa... what's with the hostility, brother?"

"For one, we've never really been brothers. Second is that we hate each other. So I ask again... what do you want?"

"...Very well. I don't know what trick you pulled over Father, but it won't work for long. You will not get away with this." Marcus said.

"You give me far too much credit," Ryan said calmly. "You think I wish to be the Lord? I don't. Then again, that may be the reason that I was chosen. Maybe you should go home and ask our father yourself."

Marcus said nothing and waked away from his brother and from the castle while Ryan was left troubled by his brother's words.

"...Brooke!!"

The driver of the carriage then got down and removed her coat to reveal a Arendellian soldier's uniform. The woman had very long black hair and blue eyes, this was Brooke, the oldest of Ryan's cousins on his mother's side and his personal bodyguard.

"Yes, my Lord?," she asked, walking up to him.

"I want you to have your brother keep an eye on Marcus. Let me know if he does anything suspicious."

She nodded and walked away as Kristoff returned.

"Who was that?," he asked.

"My cousin and bodyguard, Brooke Payne."

"Fitting name. How many cousins do you have?"

"Six in total. My father has three siblings, and my mother had a brother. Shall we?"

"Sure. Uh, how should this work?"

"Just put your hand on my shoulder."

Kristoff nodded, doing so, and they began walking around the castle.

"So, when do you plan on asking a certain princess a certain question?," Ryan asked.

"Oh... well, um...," Kristoff sputtered out, making Ryan laugh.

"Hahaha!! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But you should think about it. Not only is she literally waiting for you to ask... between you and me... a wedding, a royal wedding at that, might just be what this kingdom needs."

"What do you mean?"

"What emotions do you feel at weddings?"

"Love... joy... hope, those are the only ones I can think of."

"That's perfect. Those are positive emotions, and that can boost morale and not just for the soldiers, but the people in general. I don't mean to pressure you, but it might be something to think about. Plus... I can tell that she's waiting for you to ask her. Don't even need eyes to see that."

"...Yeah, it is something to think on."

"Master Bjorgman, cousin," Hailee said in front of them. "May I spea with the Lord of Arendelle alone?"

"Of course," Kristoff said. "Nice talking to you, Ryan."

"You as well, Kristoff," he said, shaking his hand and the man walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hailee quickly hugged Ryan tightly, which he returned.

"Congratulations, Ryan!!"

"Thank you. I only wish it was under better circumstances... and that Mallory could've been here to see it."

"She saw it... wherever she is now, she saw it. Come on, I have something to show you."

He nodded and she led him back to his council room, where a bottle of champagne was popped open.

"Three cheers for Lord Ryan!! Hip hip!! Hooray!! Hip hip!! Hooray!! Hip hip!! Hooray!!," seven voices cheered in unison.

"Heavens!! Sounds like quite a surprise," Ryan said. "Lee, are you here as well?"

One man came up and shook Ryan's hand firmly. He was much taller than the Lord of Arendelle, a few inches taller than Kristoff, he had short red hair and the makings of a beard. And he wore a Arendellian Naval uniform.

"Hello, Ryan," Lee said, shaking his hand then pulling him into a hug. "Cameron is here too."

"How are you doing, kid?"

"I'm good," Cameron Payne said. He was his sister's height, he was younger than Maura and dirty blonde hair.

"I'm here too, by the way," Ashe said, getting Ryan's attention.

"Oh... good for you," he joked and everyone just laughed this while Ashe just gave an unamused face.

"Well, come on everyone, let's all make a toast," Ethan said as Maura began to pour the champagne into eight glasses and handed them out. "Hailee, you're Ryan's eldest cousin. Why don't you give a little speech?"

"Oh um... alright," she said as Lee helped Brooke pull out a small box. "Well... when the queen first mentioned that Ryan was to be our uncle's successor, I'll admit that... skepticism was my first thought. But then I remembered everything that Mallory had ever told me about her brother, and immediately that was replaced with confidence and hope."

Ryan simply stood and listened to her speak, quite surprised by not what she was saying... but rather how she was saying it.

"I know that our cousin shall struggle through this task of his, as will we all. However, we as a family, will no doubt stand by his side and aid him where we can in serving the Royal Family and ending the war and bringing peace back to Northern Europe. We shall never abandon you, cousin. We'll always let you know that you are not alone in this. So, if you would permit me, I give you... Ryan Cormac... the Lord of Arendelle."

"The Lord of Arendelle!!," they all said, raising their glasses, along with Ashe and Ryan.

"Here's to... bringing a swift end to the war," Ryan said.

"To bringing a swift end to the war!!," they all said at once, clinking their glasses together.

"Oh, before we get back to work, we all got you something," Maura said, placing a box in his hands. "It was meant to be a present for you but I think this is more appropriate."

He nodded and opened it and felt what it was. It was a black and dark blue suit with a trench coat, blue vest and black boots, (Grindelwald's outfit from Crimes of Grindelwald).

"Hmm... this certainly feels nice. A new outfit for me?"

"And a new stick," Ethan said, handing him a new walking stick, decorated by a head of a crocus flower with a snowflake behind it. "Didn't think Uncle Fredrik's cane would work for you."

He nodded in understanding before taking it.

Meanwhile, Anna and Maggie were walking down a hallway along with Olaf. Anna was telling Maggie the story about her nineteenth birthday. How Elsa tried to make it perfect but ended up getting a cold, which ultimately led to things turning disastrous.

"When she sneezed, little snowball sized snowmen were created. They began to make quite a mess," she said and Maggie just giggled at the image. "Haha... yeah it was pretty funny. But Elsa thought she'd ruined it my birthday, since she had put so much work into the party."

"But she was there, wouldn't that make it perfect for you?," Maggie said and Anna just grinned.

"Thank you!! Finally, someone agrees with me besides Kristoff, Hailee and Ethan."

"You know Uncle Ethan and Aunt Hailee?"

"Yup. Ethan is the Captain of the Guard and Hailee is my sister's closest advisor."

Then they came to the Queen's study, and Anna briefly knocked.

"Come in," Elsa says from inside and the door opened to reveal her little sister with Olaf... and someone else. "Hey, Anna. Hey, Olaf. Who might that be with you?"

"This is Maggie," Anna answered, then she noticed that she'd gone and hid behind her out of shyness, though who could blame her as she was meeting the Queen. "It's alright. She won't bite... much."

"Haha, Anna... don't frighten her," Elsa said, chuckling a little, then she got up and walked over to them. "You must be Maggie. Your uncle spoke of you."

She slowly came out from behind the princess and gave a little curtsy.

"Your Majesty," Maggie said.

"You can call me Elsa, if you wish."

"Okay. Uncle Ryan told you about me?"

"Mmhmm. Said you were something of an admirer of me. Love what you've done with your hair, by the way," she said, making the child blush. "Hey, Maggie... do you wanna build a snowman?"

This just made Maggie grin and her eyes sparkle, making the royal sisters chuckle.

Back with Kristoff, he was now hanging out in the stables with Sven.

"He's an interesting guy, isn't he? Ryan?," Kristoff asked and the reindeer nodded in agreement. "He said that I should consider proposing to Anna."

"I've been telling you that for a while now too," Kristoff said in a deeper voice, translating for Sven.

"Well, I'll need to ask Elsa's blessing before I even think about doing it."

"Doing what?," Anna asked, walking over.

"Oh, uh... nothing. Just... something stupid."

"You need my sister's blessing to do something stupid?"

"So, where's that kid from before? Uh... Maggie, was it?"

"...She's inside, playing with Elsa and Olaf."

"Bet she was excited to meet her, huh?," he said and she nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"Your Highness, Master Bjorgman," Kai said, getting their attention. "Dinner will be served soon."

"Thank you, Kai. We'll be right in."

He nods and walks away, Anna not far behind.

"Oh, man, that was close," Kristoff said quietly, and Sven just snorted in amusement and smirked. "...Glad you find it funny."

He then walked out and got into more formal clothing and joined Anna and Elsa in the dining room, where he also saw Maggie to Elsa's left and Olaf next to her, but she was not in the chair directly to Elsa's left.

"Good evening, Kristoff," Elsa said as he sat next to Anna.

"Good evening, Elsa, Maggie, Olaf."

"Hi Sven!!," Olaf said happily.

"Sven? Isn't that the reindeer?," Maggie asked.

"Easier to just leave it be," Elsa said as the doors opened once again to reveal Ryan, in a new outfit and with a new stick. "Ryan, that is... definitely a different look."

"Thank you," he said, sitting himself down and receiving a hug from Maggie and placing her on his lap. "They were gifts from all of my cousins. We had a little celebratory toast at me becoming the new Lord."

"It's looks great on you, Ryan," Anna said then remembered something. "Wait, all of your cousins? How many do you have?"

"Six. Four on my father's side and two on my mother's. The ones you haven't met are my chauffeur and bodyguard, Brooke Payne, her little brother and who could be considered my spymaster, Cameron, and then Admiral Lee Dorian of the Arendellian Navy."

"Admiral Dorian is also one of your cousins?," Elsa asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle Lee is so funny," Maggie said as she sat back down between Ryan and Olaf.

They all began eating, getting more acquainted with each other while doing so.

"So, Peggy, did you have fun today with the queen and the princess?"

"Uh-huh. Elsa, Olaf and I all got to play and make snowmen and we had a snowball fight, which I won."

"Wow, that's saying something considering you up against the Snow Queen," he said and everyone chuckled a little. "Elsa, I wish to thank you for allowing my family and I to live here in your home. I promise that you will not regret it."

"You're very welcome, Ryan. After hearing about you and your niece, I would've invited you and both to live here even if you weren't the Lord."

He doesn't reply to this, but does nod as he takes a drink from his glass. The rest of dinner went by quickly, and soon afterwards, Gerda and Ryan took Maggie to her room where he tucked her in.

"Big change to our lives today, huh?"

"Yeah. Is Uncle Marcus angry?," she asked.

"...A little, but you let me worry about him, alright?," he answered and she nodded. "I promise you much like I promised the queen... I will do my best to make sure you still have a home at the end of all this."

She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you, Uncle Ryan."

"I love you too, Peggy."

He hugged back a little before placing her back in her bed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said back tiredly, already falling asleep.

Ryan then walks out of the room and has Gerda escort him to his own room. Once she brought him to it, she left and readied himself for bed and as he laid down, he began to wonder on how his life could have changed so dramatically and so quickly.

' _It shall be interesting though, working with Elsa,_ ' he thought to himself. ' _With luck, the two of us can end the war together._ '

 **Hope this was good. For anyone who is curious as to why Ryan has so many cousins, I'm basing his family off of my own as I have six direct cousins. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Here is the third chapter.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

The next morning, Elsa awoke early as she was due to listen to Ryan's first meeting with her council that afternoon, so she wished to try to spend time with her family beforehand.

After she got ready, she began walking around to wake herself up more. It was then that she encountered someone walking around as well.

"Maggie?," she said and got her attention.

"Good morning, Elsa," she said, walking over to her.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up from a dream and couldn't sleep anymore. Did that happen to you too?"

"Oh no... sadly, I'll be very busy today so I got up early," she said, taking the child's hand. "How about we spend the morning together? How does that sound?"

She nodded happily in approval and they began walking around the castle.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's amazing!," she exclaimed softly as there were still people asleep. "The best part is that my family is even bigger now."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I hope you don't mind but... what's your uncle like? Really?"

"...My uncle is sad most of the time. He misses my Mama, he loved her a lot. Like as much as you love your sister."

"Do you remember your mother?," she asked and she shook her head.

"She died when I was born, then my first Papa next. But Uncle Ryan has been the best Papa to me!," she said, making Elsa chuckle a little. "And ever since I can remember, Aunt Hailee, Uncle Ethan and everyone else has been there for us."

"What about your uncle, Marcus?"

"I don't like Uncle Marcus. He's mean to almost everyone."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him being mean to you," Elsa said. "If he does, he'll be dealing with me."

Maggie smiled at this and they continued to explore and later went into the library. They sat down on a couch and Elsa began reading to Maggie. Soon enough, she fell asleep and so Elsa picked her up and brought her back to her room and placed her back into her bed. As she left, she encountered Maura, who quickly bowed when she saw the queen.

"There's no need for that. Are you Maura?"

"I-I am, your Majesty," she answered. "I was just about to wake Margaret up."

"Why don't we let her sleep a little longer?," she suggested. "She got up early and we talked for a little while."

She nodded and Elsa could see how nervous she was.

"There's no need to be nervous. Also, you may call me Elsa."

"...Sorry, I've just never met a queen before."

"It's quite alright," she said and they began to walk. "Tell me, what is it like being your cousin's assistant?"

"Well... it can be frustrating at times. More so on having to translate almost every letter he receives in Braille."

"What exactly is Braille?"

"In basic terms, it is a type of handwriting for the blind," she explained. "A series of pattern of indentations in a piece of paper, which blind people can feel through their fingertips. It was developed in France in the 1820s by Louis Braille, who was also blind."

"Hmm... interesting. And what do you think of Ryan?"

"I think of him as something like a brother. I assure you, your Majesty, I'll do my best that he stays on the right path."

"...Well, I'm afraid this is where I must leave you now. I hope we can speak more sometime."

"I would like that as well. Have a good morning, Elsa."

She nodded in response and went into her office as Maura walked down to Ryan's room.

"Milord? Are you awake?," she asked after knocking as a maid arrived to assist her if she needed it. They opened the door and the maid opened the curtains as Maura walked over to her now stirring cousin. "Ryan? It's morning."

"Mmm... I wouldn't know," he said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning. Maggie awoke quite early and so the queen kept her company until she fell back asleep."

"Okay, let her sleep then."

He then got up and Maura began to undress him and the maid got an outfit, though she blushed slightly when she saw him without a shirt and saw his muscular upper body.

"You can admire him some other time. Come on," Maura instructed her and she was pulled out of her daze and placed the outfit on the bed. "Fetch his walking stick and boots."

"Yes, ma'am," she said and went to do so.

"'Ma'am?' Not sure how I feel about that," she said.

"Not sure how I feel about 'milord'," Ryan said, making them both chuckle as he put on his vest and she buttoned it and put his coat on him. "Anything pressing today?"

"You have your first War Council meeting in an hour. They'll inform you on how exactly the war is progressing. Then you'll have to go through your first bundle of paperwork needing your signature on them. And then tonight, you said you wanted me to help you write your speech for the addressing of the House in two days time. The rest of the day shall be for yours. Also, you're to join the queen for lunch."

"That's all?"

"Chancellor Rogers informed me that your workload shall be light, at least until after you address the House of the People," she informed him and he nodded as she put the final boot on and handed him his walking stick. "We best get going now. Breakfast will be served soon."

"Very well," he said and he held his arm out like a gentleman and she took it.

Maura then led him back into the dining room, where only the queen was having breakfast as of yet.

"Good morning, Ryan," Elsa said. "Hello again, Maura."

"Good morning, Elsa/Hello, Elsa," they both said at the same time.

"Thank you, Maura," Ryan said and she handed him his walking stick.

"You're welcome. I'll go see to it that everything is ready in your office."

He nodded and she bowed towards the queen and walked out to do so.

"She seems very loyal to you."

"Indeed... all of my cousins adored Mallory, she was a big sister to them all. After she died and I was able to convince my father to let me out, I took over that role as an older brother to them. ...Listen, Elsa, I spoke to my father yesterday before I returned to the castle."

"Oh? What did you discuss?"

"He sought to convince me to become involved in peace talks with the Southern Isles. But the real reason he wanted to speak to me was to explain himself to me. ...He's dying, my father. About a year left."

"...My God. Fredrik, what were you thinking...?"

"He hopes that I can end this war sooner than my brother can and he can see his country at peace again."

"So he's given you a deadline," she said and he nodded slightly. "...Does anyone else know?"

"Hailee. She was his doctor, she gave the diagnosis. I intend to speak with her at some point," Ryan said.

"I would like to be part of that conversation as well."

"Very well, your Majesty. By the way, are we the only ones in here?"

"Yes, we are. My sister and her boyfriend are by far, the heaviest sleepers I've ever seen in my life," Elsa said, both of them laughed at this. "But Anna should have woken up anytime now. We both got up much earlier than the others."

"Ah, I see."

They continued to converse for the longest time, learning more about each other. They even joked around and told stories about their lives.

"I remember that Mallory, my sister, would sneak me out of my room late at night. She'd take me outside and show me the sea with the moon reflecting it. I always asked her why she'd take me to these places and show me such things when she knew I couldn't see them."

"What would she say?," Elsa asked.

"She would always say the same thing, 'Its one thing to see something. But it is something else entirely to experience it.' She always acted like she was the older one between us."

"Who was acting like who's older what?," a tired Anna asked, coming in.

"Morning, Anna," Elsa and Ryan said.

"Where's Kristoff?," Ryan asked.

"He gets up way earlier than anyone else to go ice harvesting. What were you talking about?"

"My sister, Mallory. Sadly though, I must take my leave now as I have a war council to go to."

"Very well. Kai, could you escort him to his council room?," Elsa asked her butler, who'd been in the room with them to assist them if needs be.

"Of course, your Majesty," he said and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder and they began walking away.

"Seems I'm learning quite a lot about Ryan today," Elsa said once they were gone.

"What do you mean?"

"Maggie got up early as well and we talked for a while. Said that Ryan is still affected by his sister's death."

"Of course he is," Anna said. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I meant as in I'm worried it could affect his decision-making."

"Oh... so what're you doing today?"

"I have to help organize the meeting of the House that's in a couple days," she answered.

"Didn't they just have one?"

"Anna... the House meets together for debates and talks frequently. This one will just have us attending. It'll be Ryan's first addressing. He'll have to make a speech and we shall then see if they approve of him."

"Hm... alright then," she said and began to help herself to breakfast.

Kai brought him to the War Council room, where Maura and Brooke were waiting.

"Morning, my Lord," Brooke said.

"Morning. I don't think your assistance will be needed at the moment, Brooke. Go see if Ethan needs your help with anything."

"Yes, sir."

She walked away as Ryan went in.

"Stay out here, Maura."

"Of course, my Lord," Maura said, and he grimaced slightly.

"Still not used to that," he said, making her snicker silently.

He then walked into the room, where his council sat down at and they quickly stood up when they saw him walk in.

"Morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, my Lord," they all said, and Ashe helped Ryan to his seat.

"Now then... I want you all to know that I will tolerate neither concealment or collusion. Anyone who does either will be removed from this council and will be further dealt with by the Queen. I refuse to allow my... disability from becoming a hindrance in my duties as Lord, so I expect you to do the same. Understood?"

"Understood, and I speak for everyone, milord," Ashe said. "Where would you like to begin?"

"Give me a full report on the status of the war."

"Thus far we've been able to more or less keep the war at a stalemate despite the threats of invasion," Lee began. "While the Southern Isles does not have the greatest army, their navy makes up for it. Over 100 warships, a tenth of them are man-of-wars. They have recently blockaded Corona's ports and with supply lines cut, its only a matter of time that the Southern Isles army shall move in and take over the kingdom."

"How many soldiers make up the Southern Isles military?"

"45,000 infantry, 1,500 cavalry, 500 of which are armored horse," one general said. "Another 20,000 sailors make up the navy. then roughly 3,500 in reserve. All told, about 70,000."

"Doesn't Corona possess a large force as well?," Ryan asked.

"Yes, my lord, but their navy is lacking compared to the enemy," Lee answered. "Their strength lies in their army, with 40,000 infantry and 2,000 cavalry. Their navy consists of 75 warships, only five of which are man-of-wars with 8,000 sailors and 5,000 in reserve. All told, their military is 56,500 strong."

"So with the lesser number of ships, they're pinned down with the blockade in place," Ashe deduced and the council nodded. "And why is Corona's army and ours being defeated at every turn?"

"That would be because of the Southern Isles' ally in the war," Cato Pax said.

"...Weselton," Ryan concluded. "Military status?"

"Their military sadly is strong in both army and navy. 35,000 infantry, and 2,000 cavalry, half are armored. Their navy is similar to the Southern Isles in size, but a quarter of their ships are man-of-wars. In total, roughly 47,000."

"From such a little island? Have they hired mercenaries?"

"The entirety of the Weselton army is almost made up of only mercenaries, my lord. Together, the Southern Isles and Weselton armies are made up of well over 100,000 men."

"Yes, I can add, general," Ryan snapped but he quickly recomposed himself. "What about our own military?"

"Our military is made up of 35,000 infantry and 1,000 cavalry," another council member answered. "Our navy is made up of 95 ships, but only 15 are man-of-wars, with 14,000 sailors aboard them, 45,000 men in total."

"...So we have the smallest military in this war," Cato commented.

"It would seem so, Mr. Pax," Ryan said. "However, if my math is right, between us and Corona, the Southern Isles and Weselton barely have a larger army than us. What is the situation with Weselton?"

"While the Isles came from the east by sea and bombarded Corona with cannon fire, Weselton came from the west by land and surrounded the kingdom," Fredrik explained. "We sent two-thirds of our military to Corona to help in the war and now they are trapped and are being hunted by Weselton soldiers. However, it has been more of a ceasefire than a stalemate, milord. Both armies await a response from us on the matters of the talk of peace. They have been waiting for a response for some time now and I fear that they're getting impatient. What shall we do, Lord Cormac?"

This news disturbed Ryan very much, but he refused to show it. The only ones who could see through the mask was Ashe, Lee and Cato. The new Lord of Arendelle stood up, and everyone was about to follow suit, but he gestured them to stay sitting, and they obeyed. He slowly walked to the wall with a map on it, which had been specially detailed so that may move his hands over it and feel where the kingdoms were on it. In his mind, he was using the knowledge on strategy and politics he had received from his lessons with the late king and queen to formulate a plan, or at the very least, the beginnings of one. He soon stopped at one country and quickly figured out which one it was and he became lost in thought.

"My Lord?," Chancellor Rogers said, walking up to his best friend, Cato doing the same. "...Ryan?"

"...Yes?," he finally said.

"You spaced out for a moment there. What shall we do on the matters of peace talks?"

"...What does my older brother recommend?"

"...The Southern Isles and Weselton have both agreed to meet on Weselton's flagship, _the Duke_ , so that we may all discuss returning back to a peaceful existence between our four kingdoms," Marcus informed his brother. "I say we at the very least hear them out. With luck, we could end the war right then and there, before it really starts to get bloody. We've already lost hundreds in all four armies, let's stop it before it becomes thousands and then tens of thousands. I can have a response written right here, right now."

"...We will do nothing," Ryan said. "For now that is. We will any and as much support to Corona and our own troops as we can, but we will need more help in this war, more allies."

"Lord Ryan," Fredrik said, standing up. "With respect, shouldn't we not involve anymore countries in a war that they have no place in?"

"Decades ago, the countries of Europe agreed to not incite open conflict amongst each other. Are we not in open conflict? I have every confidence that if we were to ask for aid from England for instance, they'd send us help."

"My Lord, this is ludicrous. We must strive for peace-!," Marcus said before being cut off by Cato.

"The Lord of Arendelle has ordered us to do nothing for now. So we will not fight the war nor strive for peace for the moment. My Lord, you will need to speak with the queen about seeking new allies before doing anything. Any large decisions such as these, she shall always have the final say."

"Very well. Then that concludes this meeting. Dismissed."

The councilors slowly got up and began walking out, Marcus and Fredrik lingering longer than the others. Now it was only Ryan, Ashe and Lee in the room.

"We must do something for our boys in Corona," Ashe said and his friend nodded.

"Indeed. But we can only do so much, based on what I've been told," Ryan said.

"The Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans think that we'll just surrender in the face of war and invasion," Lee said.

"Wasn't the threat of invasion just that? A threat?"

"Yes, but the enemy has ensured us that invasion will be imminent if we do not agree to sue for peace."

"...Just when things couldn't get worse. My father has left me quite a mess to pick up. I'll speak to El-the queen at lunch."

"Already on a first name basis, huh?," Ashe teased and he and Lee snickered.

Ryan merely grumbled something and smacked them both in the face with his walking stick and walked out.

"Come along, Maura. I wish to make the most of my free day," Ryan said and she took his arm and escorted him away.

Sometime later, Ryan found himself in the queen's office. As they had their lunch, they began to discuss his council meeting.

"I assume that you've been briefed on the situation regarding the war," Elsa said and Max nodded.

"Indeed. I'm rather surprised actually. I had heard worse reports from rumors. Then again, I've never been one for believing gossip."

"Well, actually battle didn't begin until only a few months ago. It's been mostly failed peace talks. What I wish to know right now though, is the new Lord's opinion of the current state of the war."

"My opinion is quite frankly, all four kingdoms cannot afford this war in the slightest," Ryan said and Elsa just looked at him, waiting for an explanation. The Southern Isles receives most of the supplies it has be by sea, so they're exhausting their navy and merchant ships in all likelihood. Weselton's forces are mostly mercenaries and privateers. Given the large number of such people who'll expect a paycheck at the end of the war, that could possibly bankrupt the kingdom. Both Arendelle and Corona's forces are made up of a large portion of their populations, our army is made up of more than two-thirds of the population. If we are going survive this war, we must end it soon, or we may lose tens of thousands of our people."

"...What do you suggest then? I'm told you refuse to even consider peace negotiations," Elsa said.

"I _have_ considered them. I have merely ruled against doing so as it has clearly not been successful. I believe we need more allies, more powerful ones at that. From countries who wish to keep relative peace in Europe. Perhaps England or France."

Ryan took a sip from his glass he waited for his queen to respond.

"I'd rather not have other countries be dragged into this conflict. This war is between us and the Southern Isles."

"Clearly our enemy thinks differently as they have at the very least one other country aiding them. I might have a solution."

"What is it?," she asked.

"I believe the countries of Europe would flock to our support should we ask them to," he said, which confused her.

"How do you mean?"

"It's been over two decades since Napoleon's defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. There has been general peace in Europe since then. I believe that if we asked Great Britain for support, they'd help. Same may go for Spain and any country that Napoleon conquered. But I recommend we contact them to assure them that no attack will come from France as I recommend we ask them for assistance."

"Why France?"

"Because they've had contact with us before and know you can be trusted, as a representative of theirs was here for your coronation. The real reason though is this: America. France is the United States' very first ally. They will come to their aid should they ask. So if we ask France for aid, we'd also be getting aid from America."

"...That sounds like a reasonable plan. But I will need to think on it before I make a decision," Elsa said.

"The wisest of us always ponder our thoughts before deciding, Elsa. Though we may be pressed for time."

"Indeed. Until then, why don't we enjoy our lunch? I'd like to get to know my new lord who is still basically a stranger to me."

"As you wish, my queen," Ryan said. "What would you like to know first?"

"Is it true that you were to stay in your room at all times while growing up?," she asked.

"...Yes. Yes, that is true. Much like you, from what I've been told. We're the same, Elsa, you and I. We were both forced to live indoors until we could master our... conditions, for lack of a better term. All the while, our sisters always wished to see us. Guess I was the lucky one, huh?"

"That's one way of seeing it, I suppose. But that's all in the past now, what matters is-."

"What we do here and now," they both said at the same time.

"Your mother's favorite lesson to teach," Ryan said with a sad smile and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes... if only I had understood it sooner in life," she said sadly and looked down.

Ryan then something she did not expect and took her hands and held them in his, making her nervous as she was still getting used to such physical contact.

"You are not to blame for your parents' death, nor are you to blame for what happened to Anna."

"...I wish I could believe that."

"You will... one day. Just like I did, and I'll help you see it faster than I did," Ryan said and she looked at him for the longest time before she realized he was holding her hands and so did he and he released them. "My apologies, I... I was way out of line. I shouldn't have done that."

"N-No, no, no, no... it's alright," she said. "You were trying to comfort me, and I appreciate that. I really do."

"...Alright then. Is it just me, or did it get a little colder just now?"

Elsa then noticed that the temperature had indeed dropped and saw snow starting to fall slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I must've...," she said and she got up and quickly walked out, leaving Ryan confused.

"...Was it something I said?," he asked himself and remembered how soft the queen's hands were, making him smile slightly.

"Brr... it's cold in here," Hailee said from the doorway and saw her cousin there, alone. "Did I just miss the queen?"

"Yes. I guess I said something that upset her and I began snowing, I think. And then she just walked out rather quickly."

"She'll be alright. She just has trouble with her emotions at times, and her powers are connected to them."

"Ah... that explains it. By the way, the queen and I both want to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"...You know very well why."

"...Alright," she sighed.

"Good. Now... have you seen my niece?," he asked his oldest cousin.

"I believe I saw her with Olaf and Sven in the stables."

"Then I believe I will let her play for little bit longer. I have papers that are in need of my signature. Would you mind helping me to my office?"

"Not at all," Hailee said and she took his arm and began to walk out as Gerda walked by. "Gerda, would you mind finding my little sister and have her go to Lord Ryan's office?"

"Right away, ma'am," she said.

"So... have you spoken to Ashe lately?," Ryan asked, smirking as he knew without a doubt that his cousin was blushing at the mention of the Chancellor of Arendelle.

"N-No, I have not had any opportunity to speak to Chancellor Rogers in recent days, my Lord."

"You had a chance to do so yesterday at our little celebration. You can't keep your feelings hidden forever, especially in the life that we live."

Hailee said nothing to this as they approached his office. She said her goodbyes to him as he sat at his desk and Maura arrived.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?," Maura asked.

"Yes, I'd like to get through my first clump of paperwork right away so that I may truly enjoy my day with Peggy."

"Alright, one moment."

She then got out the many papers, and she gave her cousin a quill and ink. They both began a course of her lining his hand up to where he had to sign, Ryan actually signing the paper, and then moving on to the next paper and repeating the process as she read them to him. This went on for some time until they were finally done.

"That was the last paper, Ryan," Maura said.

"Wonderful. We'll work on the speech tomorrow as the House meeting is in two days," Ryan said and he then stood up. "Until then... let's go see Maggie. Last I was told, she and Olaf were by stables."

Maura nodded and she helped him out the door as a servant came in and cleaned up the office.

She brought him outside and they headed towards the stables, where they found Maggie playing Olaf and Sven still.

"Uncle Ryan! Aunt Maura!," Maggie said and she ran over hugged them both.

"Hey, Peggy. I'm free for the rest of the day so I thought I should hang out with my best girl."

"Yay! Can we walk around town?"

"I don't see why not. Would Olaf like to join us?"

"Would I?!," Olaf yelled happily and began to lead them across the bridge into town and through the town itself.

Maggie had been dragging her uncle by the hand throughout the entire time.

"This is fun!"

"It sure is. I haven't walked around town since before you born."

"Hey, Maggie. Hey, Olaf," a familiar voice said.

"Anna!," Maggie yelled and hugged the princess, who returned it and Olaf joined in. "Uncle Ryan, it's Anna.

"Hello, Princess," Ryan said. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just out getting more chocolate."

"I love chocolate so much!," Maggie exclaimed.

"Finally, someone else besides Elsa loves chocolate as much as me!"

"She gets it from her mother. Me? I've never cared for it much, so you girls help yourselves without having to worry about sharing."

They barely paid attention as they began to eat chocolate and walk back towards the castle.

"They've already left, haven't they?"

"Yup. Need help getting back?," Olaf asked, and Ryan nodded. "Okay! This way!"

Olaf then just began walking away, leaving Ryan behind.

"Olaf!," he yelled, getting his attention. "I'm blind, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

He walked back over and took the Lord of Arendelle's hand and guided him back to the castle, where Elsa was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Hi, Elsa!"

"Hey, Olaf," she said. "Could you give Ryan and I a few minutes?"

"Okay!," he said and walked away and Elsa turned back to Ryan.

"I'd like to forma-," they both said at the same time. "No yo-."

They both chuckled at what had just happened before Ryan spoke up.

"Ladies first," he said politely.

"...I'd like to apologize for walking so abruptly. It was wrong and probably left you confused. For that, I am sorry."

"There nothing to forgive, Elsa. I shouldn't have grabbed your hands like that. No doubt you'll probably said that you were fine, but then we'd be here all day apologizing to each other. So how about we both forget that it ever happened?"

"...Very well," she said and took his arm. "I will see you at dinner then?"

"You will, but I won't," he said, attempting to make a joke, which worked slightly as the queen giggled.

"Haha... well, until then..."

She then walked back into the castle as Kristoff, who had watched the entire scene play out, walked over next to Ryan.

"...Where have you been all day?," Ryan asked suddenly.

"How did you know I was here?," he asked.

"You're not as sneaky as you think."

"At work. I've gotta get up early for it."

"Ah, yes, that's right. Anna said something about that," Ryan said as they went inside. "So, why aren't you fighting in Corona right now?"

"I tried to join the military, felt like it was my duty to, but Anna begged me to not go. To stay here and help where I can. Though I don't really think that I can."

"...You're free to come by any of my council meetings and give your opinion on any decisions made."

"...Are you serious?!," he asked, shocked at the offer, and Ryan simply nodded. "I-I'll think about it to say the least. Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You seem to be a good man, and I value the opinions of good men."

"Thanks. You're a good man too."

"I certainly hope not too good," he said. "Can't afford to be."

"What do you mean?"

"In positions of power such as mine and Elsa's, there will be times when we will have to make hard decisions, despite and protests against them and even its against every instinct in our bodies. People like Elsa and I have to always remember that the needs of the many often outweigh the needs of the few."

"...I suppose that makes since," Kristoff said, then all of a sudden, Kai came running up to Ryan, clearly out of breath.

"My Lord! My Lord," he yelled as he got closer and handed him a letter. "This just came by messenger hawk. It's from the Coronan royal family."

"Read it to me."

As Kai read the letter, Ryan's eyes grew wider. Once he was done, his jaw was lowered greatly.

"...Summon a war council. Hailee, Ethan, Lee, Cato Pax, my father, my brother and the Chancellor. Have them meet in my council room. Once everyone is there, no one is to go in or out. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Where is the queen right now?"

"In the library with her sister," Kai answered.

"I'll go and get her. You go get everyone else," Ryan ordered and he left quickly. "Kristoff, we have to run."

"Got it," he said and they began running towards the library, Ryan holding onto Kristoff in order to know where they were going.

Soon enough, they reached the library and Kristoff forcefully opened the doors, startling the girls.

"Kristoff, Ryan, what's going on?!," Elsa asked.

"Easier to tell you with everyone else there too. Kristoff, stay here with Anna and tell no one what you have heard. Guards, help me and the queen to my council room."

"Yes, milord," the guards said and quickly escorted them both to his council room.

"Ryan, what is going on?," Ashe asked as they entered and dismissed the guards.

"We've just received word from Corona," he said as he turned to face everyone. "The Southern Isles and Weselton have broken the ceasefire and broke through Corona's defenses with the use of the naval blockade. The invasion of Corona has begun."

There were several gasps and very worried lookas all around.

"And the royal family? What of my aunt, uncle and cousin?," the queen asked.

"Corona's navy made a last stand against the Southern Isles. They diverted their attention long enough for a schooner merchant ship to pass by unseen. The royal family is aboard and are on their way here."

"We should've sued for peace when we still had the chance," Marcus exclaimed.

"Marcus, watch your tone!," Fredrik yelled.

"It would never have mattered anyway," Ryan said, and everyone looked back at him. "The letter was written two days ago, one day before I was named Lord of Arendelle. Meaning the city is likely already taken. Hopefully, most of our troops and Corona's survived and have begun a resistance. But for now... Captain, you and your sister have all preparations be made for the royal family's arrival."

"Yes, my Lord," Ethan said.

"Admiral, send out three ships to find the schooner and escort them here."

"Consider it done, my Lord," Lee said.

"Everyone else, I'm afraid we'll have to set up a new strategy for the war in the morning. For now, your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I need an answer now, as I cannot think of any other alternative. Shall I have a letter sent to France and ask them for aid?"

"Your Majesty," Marcus said and walked up to Elsa. "Bringing more countries into this war will only muddy things up even more than they already are. Think of the casualties that could occur."

"The casualties will occur no matter what we do," Cato argued.

"Not if we recommence peace talks. We can sue for peace and make a deal with the-."

"Make a deal with them?," Ryan asked. "Negotiate with power hungry men such as Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton? Give me an example in history when that has ever profited a nation."

"Brother, this is your first day as Lord of Arendelle, and your first day of actually taking leading the country seriously. Your Majesty, we must-."

"Sue for peace. Yes, Mr. Cormac, I heard you the first time, now please back away so that may actually make a decision," Elsa said calmly, though annoyance from the arguing was clear in her voice and on her face.

She looked around to see all eyes on her, apart from Ryan, who had his eyes down, but looked up when he felt her gaze fall upon him. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and she spoke again.

"...Do what Lord Ryan said and have all arrangements be made for my family's arrival. Then, Hailee, have a draft written up in the morning. A letter to France, requesting aid."

"Your Majesty-," Marcus tried to say but she raised her hand to silence him.

"My decision is final, Marcus. That is the end of it. Now, let us see all of this done, and be ready in the morning. Dismissed."

They all slowly began to leave until it was only Ryan and Elsa in the room. He was about to leave, but then he began to hear sniffling and the temperature dropped. He turned to hear the queen crying a little.

"Elsa?," he said, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' My family have been practically exiled from their own home and are now on their way here. With Corona taken, it's now only a matter of time before the enemy sets its eyes on Arendelle and it's all because I have these..."

She couldn't finish as she began sobbing. Ryan then walked over and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. She quickly hugged him back tightly.

"It's alright. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side, helping you in every way that I can."

After about ten minutes or so, Elsa calmed down enough and stopped crying.

"...Thank you, Ryan," she said softly and she pecked him on the cheek, making him blush deeply but also smile slightly and she returned it. "...We should probably tell Anna before she storms in here and demands an explanation."

"Would she really do that?"

"I can most definitely see her doing it."

"...Not sure if I should find that funny or frightening," he commented.

"Same here," Elsa said and took Ryan's arm and they returned to the library and explained everything to Anna and what they're going to do.

"So why ask France for assistance?," Kristoff asked.

"One of France's allies is the United States," Ryan explained. "Perhaps if they do decide to help us, they might be able convince America to help out as well and we'd gain not one, but two powerful allies. If we can convince them, it could turn the tide of the war in our favor."

"Do you think the French would help?," Anna asked.

"Well, they do know I can be trusted with my powers, and they have helped us before. But if they'd help us in something like this, we can only hope."

"What we should worry about is if America would even help," Ryan said. "They're across the Atlantic Ocean so they're completely unaffected by this war and they would gain nothing from helping us. We'd have to offer something, an alliance with them maybe but that might not be enough."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, that's enough war talk for the night. Let's go and have dinner."

They all nodded and they all left to find Maggie already in the dining room with Olaf, waiting for them.

"Hi, guys!," Olaf yelled. "Where've you been?"

"Ryan and I had a meeting to go to," Elsa answered. "Which also reminds me, Ryan we need to talk to your cousin about... that one thing."

"What one thing?," Maggie asked and Ryan slowly sighed.

"...I'll tell you about it later tonight, ok?," Ryan said and she nodded. "Anyway, what did you and Olaf do today?"

"We played hide and seek all around the castle and played tag. Then we decided to have fun and prank Gerda. Jumped out of a closet and scared her."

"Hahaha... attagirl!," Anna said and gave the four year old a high five.

"So that's what that scream I heard was all about," Elsa said. "I bet she turned white."

"Yup. I've a lot of practice with Maura."

"It's true. If I had a gold coin for every time this little devil has scared Maura, I'd be the richest man in Europe," Ryan joked and everyone laughed.

They continued their dinner and soon enough, Ryan held Maggie as Elsa helped him get to his niece's room. He then placed her on the bed and he knelt in front of it as Elsa left the room.

"I said I'd tell what was going on when you went to bed, so I'll tell you now. ...Grandpa is dying, Peggy."

"What?! No! I don't want him to die!," she yelled.

"I know. I know you don't, neither to do I. But there's some things that we don't get to decide. I want you to remember something though," he said and took her small hands into his. "Your grandpa will always be with you, just like your mother and father are. You may not feel them sometimes, but they're there. They'll always be there to guide you and help live your life as best you can."

Instead of responding, the sobbing little girl hugged her uncle tightly.

"I love you, Peggy."

"I love you too... Papa," she said and his eyes widened slightly but he still smiled warmly.

They hugged for a while until she fell asleep and Ryan picked her up and placed her in her bed and quietly walked out of the room.

"I'll admit, I was very skeptical and anxious about you being the Lord of Arendelle, given your personality and your political career thus far," Elsa said and Ryan turned to her voice. "Now, I am beginning think that I was wrong. You have brought fresh thinking, new ideas and you're not afraid to speak your mind, nor do you feel afraid that I'll strike you down if I disagree with you, which I'd never do to anyone. Not on purpose at least. I think I'm going to like having you as Lord of Arendelle, and it's only your first day."

"...Thank you, Elsa. Truly," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek and her face turned into a dark red color. "Come on. I believe my cousin is waiting in your office."

She quickly recomposes herself and they head to her office, with Hailee waiting there.

"Councilor Torian. I trust you already know why we wished to speak with you, correct?"

"I do, your Majesty," Hailee answered and looked at them. "The former Lord of Arendelle has cancer. He seems to have had it for some time now and never noticed. Then again, cancer can pop out of nowhere. But it's far too advanced for him to be operated on or anything. He has a year to live, perhaps a year and a half."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Yes, and why wasn't I as well?," Ryan asked.

Hailee could see that they were both displeased, but they kept it well hidden. She could also tell that they were confused more than angry with her.

"My uncle told me that he was gonna tell you as you both waited for Ryan to arrive yesterday. And... honestly, Ryan, I thought you already knew. Also, it was not my place to say anything and patient confidentiality code."

"...Very well then," Elsa said. "Next time something like this happens, please... just tell me no matter what. No one likes to be kept in the dark about these sort of things."

"Of course, your Majesty. Again I am sorry," she said. "To you as well, cousin. If there's anything I can do..."

"Have a nice dinner with Ashe sometime, and that'll be enough for me," Ryan said in a teasing, yet serious manner, which made Hailee blush wildly.

She quickly and politely excused herself and left the room, making both Elsa and Ryan laugh.

"Hahaha... so my closest adviser has a crush on my Chancellor. Small world."

"Indeed. They've liked each other for years but were always too afraid around say anything to each other."

"Clearly. I suppose we should probably head to bed ourselves now. We have a rather big day tomorrow."

Ryan nodded and Elsa guided him to his room.

"Thank you again for your support today, Ryan," Elsa said.

"You're welcome, Elsa," he said back. "Hopefully, we can end this war soon and we can all get on with our lives without having to worry about war and death."

"I hope so as well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that, Ryan walked into his room and Elsa began to walk to her own room, but not before encountering her sister along the way.

"Oh, you definitely like him!," she exclaimed quietly.

"...Okay, fine. Maybe a little," she admitted. "Okay, I've said it, can we please go to bed?"

"Sure. But this doesn't mean you're off the hook on this."

"Duly noted. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Anna said and she smiled at the smile her sister had on.

' _Yup. Ryan and Maggie are gonna be great additions to this family,'_ she thought to herself as she headed to bed.

 **Sorry for the delayed update. Life, work, school and inspiration loss all contributed to it. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until that next chapter is up, see ya later.**


End file.
